1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 8-substituted-cADPR (analogs of cADPR modified at the 8-position of the adenine ring). They are antagonists to Ca.sup.+2 mobilizing activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,426 to Strumwasser et al describes NAD cyclase useful in producing cADPR from NAD. The inventors postulate that analogs could be prepared to cADPR that would block the effect of cADPR on cADPR-receptors.
Calcium channels are regions of cell membranes which facilitate the transport and secretion of fluids and electrolytes, such as calcium, into the cell [Rasmussen, H. N.E.J. Med. 314:1094-1101 (1986)]. These channels can be blocked using a class of compounds known as calcium channel blockers or calcium entry blockers. Compounds included in this class are verapamil, cobalt chloride and other biologically acceptable salts of cobalt, and hydropyridine compounds, such as nifedipine.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R..sctn.1.56(a) exists.